


Sweet Hearts

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley attempts to find the Kandyman's softer side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> ClocketPatch rashly said "[Kandyman/Charley is the best pairing EVER!!](http://deathbyaspirin.proboards.com/index.cgi?action=gotopost&board=intro&thread=1490&post=20702)". I couldn't resist.

"Well," Charley said. "I didn't have a lot of options. So I thought I'd have a go at seducing him." 

"Seducing?" The Doctor's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Charley, the Kandyman is a psychotic killer robot! That should never have worked!" 

"I have to say it didn't go exactly as planned," Charley admitted. "If he hadn't melted when he did, things could have been sticky." She looked down at herself. "Well, stickier." 

"He didn't hurt you?" 

"No, but I did get a bit of a shock." She smiled, slightly ruefully. "He mentioned a 'Fondant Surprise.' It certainly was." 


End file.
